One-Shot - Uma Vizinha Pra Lá de Tarada
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Edward acaba de ganhar uma nova vizinha. Ela é sexy, bonita e muito gentil, porém ao contrário da maioria das mulheres, ela não parece se importar com os óculos de grau, o cabelo desengonçado do rapaz e nem o jeito tímido e NERD dele de ser. Na verdade, a sua vizinha parece até gostar e MUITOOOO! Para ser mais especifico, ela gosta e até demais...(continuação da sinopse na fic)


_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

* * *

 _ **UMA VIZINHA PRA LÁ DE TARADA**_

 _ **Autora(e aniversariante):** Paula Halle_

 _ **Beta:** Tuca _

_**Shipper:** Edward e Bella_

 _ **Genero:** Romance/Comedia/Hentai_

 _ **Sinopse** : Edward acaba de ganhar uma nova vizinha. Ela é sexy, bonita e muito gentil, porém ao contrário da maioria das mulheres, ela não parece se importar com os óculos de grau, o cabelo desengonçado do rapaz e nem o jeito tímido e NERD dele de ser. Na verdade, a sua vizinha parece até gostar e MUITOOOO! Para ser mais especifico, ela gosta e até demais! Deixando-o deveras desconfortável e um pouquinho excitado... Põe POUQUINHO no aumentativo nisso!_

* * *

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

\- Cara, o que você faz quando uma garota fica empurrando os peitos na sua cara? - Emmett me olhou como se eu tivesse problemas.

\- Como é?

\- O que você faz quando uma garota fica empurrando os peitos na sua cara?

\- Edward, você se ouviu? - pensei por um minuto.

\- Sim. Então o que você faz?

\- Ora, você a curva sobre a mesa e a fode, sem sentido.

\- Emmett, não seja vulgar! Além disso, não há uma mesa na lavanderia, só um balcão.

\- Então a curve sobre uma máquina de lavar. Será até mais gostoso quando ela começar a vibrar.

\- A garota?

\- Eu me referia à máquina, mas a garota também! - moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e grunhi.

Às vezes, eu me perguntava o porquê mesmo de eu ser amigo de Emmett. Mas ao me lembrar de que sofria menos bullyng na Faculdade do que sofri na Escola, até que fazia sentido.

\- Então quem é a garota?

\- Huh, é a nova moradora do meu prédio. Mudou-se tem algumas semanas, e ouvi alguns caras no elevador discutindo sobre, huh, os dotes dela.

\- Legal! E quando rolou a parte dos peitos na cara?

\- Foi bem bizarro, na verdade, eu estava na lavanderia. Eu ainda não a conhecia pessoalmente, aí ela entrou e começou a me fazer perguntas e depois a passar a mão em mim, e por fim, ficar mostrando o seu decote.

\- Era um bonito decote?

\- Ele era aceitável, eu suponho.

\- Edward, você é gay?

\- Não, eu só não! Huh, bem, eu acredito que o coito sem sentimentos não seja uma forma aceitável de compartilhar com alguém.

\- Jesus! É só sexo Edward! Dá umazinha e parte pra próxima.

\- Vejo mesmo que coito sem sentimentos é muito aceitável para você.

\- Pode apostar que é! Espera, coito é sexo, né?

\- Sim Emmett, é a mesma coisa.

\- Beleza! Mas já sei como resolver o seu problema.

\- Sério?

\- Sim, eu vou ao seu prédio, você me apresenta a vizinha gostosa, e eu uso o meu charme e tiro ela do seu pé.

\- Até que é uma boa idéia.

\- Eu sou cheio de ótimas idéias.

\- É... - ele bufou, mas não discutiu.

\- Então, posso ir jantar hoje? Levo cervejas.

\- Se acha que precisa, pode trazer.

Ele desligou a esteira rindo, fiz o mesmo, tirei os óculos e sequei o suor da testa. Os coloquei de volta, ajeitando os aros grossos e fui em direção ao vestiário, sempre com Emmett em meu encalço.

\- Então a vizinha é gostosa, né? Porque somos amigos, mas há limites nessa amizade. - rolei os olhos.

\- Ela é muito bonita.

\- Bonita, do tipo princesa Disney, ou bonita do tipo filme para maiores de 18 anos e censurado pela crítica?

Pensei por um momento enquanto tirava a camisa para entrar no chuveiro.

\- Uma mistura dos dois?

\- Foda-se! Eu estou totalmente nessa! - rolei os olhos e entrei na ducha para tirar o suor.

Se Emmett conseguisse tirar a vizinha do meu pé, seria ótimo.

Não agüentava mais ela aparecendo na minha porta com roupas curtas e transparentes pedindo açúcar ou farinha.

•••

Entrei no prédio ajeitando a alça da bolsa, enquanto caminhava para as caixas de correio. Abri a minha, já estava retirando as cartas, quando me virei, quase enfartei ao ver Isabella muito próxima a mim. Ela usava uma saia rodada muito curta e uma blusa muito colada, dava para ver bem o contorno de seus seios, e Jesus, os mamilos! A moça definitivamente não usava um sutiã, ela pigarreou e corei fortemente ao ser pego olhando.

\- Huh, boa tarde Isabella. - ela sorriu.

\- Edward, ainda não tinha te visto hoje.

\- Ah eu estava trabalhando, e depois fui a Academia com um amigo.

\- Você... ...você faz Academia?

\- Sim, há algum tempo já. - ela soltou um barulho, entre um gemido e um suspiro.

Será que ela estava bem?

\- Então, eu, huh, já vou! - murmurei começando a contorná-la, quando ela piscou e correu para ficar na minha frente.

\- Espere, eu queria falar com você.

\- Ok... O que há? - ela sorriu e se aproximou mais de mim me deixando desconfortável.

\- Sabe, eu estou tendo problemas para instalar minha, huh... ...internet... Problema com os cabos. Para mim é tudo tãooo complicado! Enfim, será que você poderia vir mais tarde ao meu apartamento e me ajudar? - ela enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo escuro no dedo, me fitando com os seus grandes olhos castanhos e os seus lábios carnudos em um biquinho, eu me movi desconfortável, mais uma vez.

\- Acho que sim... Quando quer que eu olhe? Agora?

\- Não! Mais tarde... Eu pago um jantar para lhe agradecer...

\- Ah, a noite não dá! O meu amigo Emmett vem pra jantar...

\- Amigo? - ela pareceu meio decepcionada, de repente.

\- Sim, Emmett. Nós fizemos Faculdade juntos. Amigos desde então.

\- Ele é como você? - como eu? O que ela quis dizer?

\- Huh, ele é Personal Trainer.

\- Entendo, e há quanto tempo estão juntos?

\- Juntos?

\- Não são um casal?

\- Não, claro que não! - guinchei e ela sorriu.

\- Oh, bom, então o traga também, pago o jantar!

\- Eu não sei... - comecei, mas parei, era a oportunidade perfeita para Emmett conquistá-la, aí ela me deixaria em paz.

\- Na verdade, até que é uma boa idéia. - sorri abertamente.

Enquanto eu instalava a internet ou que for, Emmett fazia a sua "mágica" como ele dizia.

\- Ótimo! Às sete, pode ser?

\- Claro! - ela sorriu brilhantemente e engoli em seco. Ela era realmente bonita, e antes que eu esperasse, ela me deu um beijo na bochecha que fez a minha pele arrepiar.

\- Até mais tarde, Edward! - ela acenou e foi em direção ao elevador, balançando os quadris sedutoramente, baixei os olhos, meio desconfortável.

Diabos!

Esperei que o elevador dela subisse para que eu pegasse só o próximo, não era uma boa idéia ficar trancado com ela em um elevador, pelo menos, até ela estar caidinha por Emmett. Quando o elevador chegou novamente, entrei e apertei o meu andar.

Ao chegar saí, indo para a minha porta, a de Isabella era de frente para a minha. Rolei os olhos e entrei em casa. Ao entrar, pendurei a minha bolsa atrás da porta e fui para o quarto trocar de roupa. Vesti uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta do _Superman_. O meu peito ficava um pouco marcado nela, bem, isso desde que comecei a malhar com Emmett, muitas camisetas minhas ficavam um pouco justas.

Sabia que devia comprar roupas novas, mas sorri ao passar na frente do espelho, eu parecia o _Superman_... Ok, não igualzinho... Ele era muito mais forte, mas o meu peito estava bem definido, então estava quase lá.

Tirei os óculos para ver se ficava melhor, mas eu era ceguinho sem eles, e não dava pra ver um palmo na frente do nariz, suspirando, os coloquei de volta.

Mamãe tentou que eu passasse para as lentes, de acordo com ela, eu tenho lindos olhos verdes e deveria mostrar para todos, mas eu tive uma forte reação alérgica às lentes, então, eu voltei ao meu bom e seguro par de óculos.

Os usava desde que me entendia por gente, eles já faziam parte de mim.

Fui para a sala, antes passando na cozinha para pegar um suco, ao me sentar no sofá, liguei a TV e acionei a gravação, havia passado uma maratona de Star Trek durante a madrugada e eu havia colocado para gravar.

Passei as próximas duas horas assistindo, quando a campainha tocou, gritei um "entre", e logo Emmett entrou segurando um pequeno engradado com algumas cervejas.

\- Olá amigo!

\- Oi Emmett!

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e abriu uma cerveja, me entregou e fez o mesmo para si.

\- O que estamos vendo?

\- Star Trek.

\- Hmmm, sem jogo? - rolei os olhos e tirei do programa e coloquei no ESPN.

Ele me deu uma tapa nas costas, quase me derrubando e ri, enquanto dava um gole em minha cerveja.

\- Então o que tem para jantar?

\- Nada.

\- Como nada? Eu estou faminto cara! Você disse...

\- Calma, nós vamos jantar no apartamento de Isabella.

\- A vizinha gostosa?

\- Sim.

\- Legal! Mas como isso aconteceu?

\- Ela me encurralou lá embaixo... Pediu ajuda com a internet e os cabos, enfim, disse que você viria aqui hoje e ela convidou a nós dois.

\- Perfeito! Que horas temos que ir?

\- Às sete. - ele olhou no relógio, ainda era umas seis e meia, então voltamos ao jogo.

Perto da hora de ir, Emmett agarrou as cervejas e fomos ambos para o apartamento de Isabella. Ao bater na porta, ambos engasgamos ao vê-la enrolada em uma toalha.

\- Oh Edward, você chegou cedo! – a sua voz soou toda ofegante e com uns suspiros, em seguida, ela mordeu o lábio e me movi desconfortável... Sim, eu estava excitado.

\- Foi insistência minha. - Emmett apareceu do meu lado sorrindo amplamente, eu a notei franzir as sobrancelhas.

\- Ah, sim, Isabella, esse é o meu amigo Emmett.

\- Oi. - murmurou ainda com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Emmett pareceu não se importar, pois entrou na minha frente dominando toda a porta dela.

\- Espero que não se importe que eu tenha vindo doçura. - ela ficou em silêncio um tempo, e em seguida suspirou.

\- Huh, claro... Venham, entrem! Eu vou só terminar de me vestir...

Entramos e ela partiu em direção ao quarto. Olhei o seu apartamento que era muito parecido com o meu... ...grande... Sala de dois ambientes, que era cozinha também, com um corredor que devia seguir para o quarto e banheiro. Lógico que a decoração do dela era bem mais feminina que a minha. Sofá florido, flores aqui e ali, era até bonitinho.

Emmett se dirigiu para o sofá e fiz o mesmo sentando ao seu lado. Ele abriu uma cerveja, me deu uma e pegou uma para si.

\- Cara, ela é gostosa!

\- Eu acho...

\- Não seja tão nerd Edward, ela é muito gostosa. - suspirei ajeitando os meus óculos.

\- Eu suponho que seja, mas acho que ela não gostou de te ver. - ele riu.

\- Com certeza não, na verdade, eu acho que se eu não estivesse ali, ela teria deixado a sua toalha cair... – a minha boca caiu aberta.

\- Ela não faria isso, faria?

\- Oh sim! Aquela menina está quente por você cara.

\- Uhg... O que eu faço?

\- Vou tirá-la do seu pé, a não ser que queira ficar com ela?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, afinal, ela gosta de você.

\- Eu não sei... Ela é bonita, claro, mas como eu já te disse, relacionamentos baseados unicamente em coitos, não são de meu agrado.

\- Saquei! Ao contrario de você, fuder é a minha coisa! Então vou fazer o sacrifício de conquistar essa gata.

\- Tô vendo o seu sofrimento! - ele riu.

\- Cara, isso foi uma piada, que emoção! Eu estou orgulhoso de você.

\- Claro, claro! - mas sorri, antes de conhecer Emmett, eu não era muito de brincar, só de estudar.

Porque eu amo estudar, aprender coisas e trabalhar a minha mente, mas com Emmett, eu aprendi a me soltar mais. Bem, quase...

\- Pronto! Estão com fome?

\- Faminto! - Emmett murmurou a olhando, e a notei franzir o nariz e escondi a risada.

Ela não parecia muito inclinada ao charme de Emmett, o que era estranho, as garotas sempre gostavam dele.

Afinal, com quase dois metros, musculoso e bonitão, ele atraía as mulheres como abelhas indo para o mel, na verdade, para o pólen, mas esse não era o momento de pensar na vida das abelhas e os seus hábitos.

\- Então o que tem pra comer? - Emmett que não se dava por vencido, perguntou esfregando as mãos e olhando descaradamente para o corpo dela.

Eu olhei também, mas bem mais discretamente. Ela estava com shorts jeans curtos e uma regatinha solta branca meio transparente, que dava pra ver o seu sutiã preto, engoli em seco e dei um longo gole na cerveja.

\- Pensei, em pedirmos algo. - ela falou me dando um sorriso.

\- Ótima ideia. O que acha Edward? - Emmett me olhou e assenti.

\- Uh, por que você e Emmett não vão pedindo o que comer enquanto eu olho os cabos?

\- Ah, tem certeza?

\- Sim, sim, estão aonde?

\- Meu quarto... - arregalei os olhos e olhei para Emmett que riu.

\- Certo, me mostre o caminho.

\- Ok. - ela foi até a ilha da cozinha, que dividia a sala, agarrou alguns panfletos e praticamente jogou em Emmett que a olhou com a boca aberta. - Escolha o que quer comer.

Estava me levantando e parei no meio do caminho com a boca aberta, ela veio até mim e para a minha surpresa, ela agarrou a minha mão e me puxou em direção ao seu quarto.

Olhei para Emmett em busca de ajuda, mas ele ainda parecia meio chocado com os panfletos em seu colo. Eu teria rido muito, se não tivesse sendo arrastado para o quarto de Isabella.

A caminhada até o seu quarto foi rápida, e ao entrarmos lá, dei uma rápida olhada em volta. Ela tinha uma enorme cama tipo dossel com pilastras que iam até o teto, e sua colcha era vinho com detalhes bege, havia muitos travesseiros e notei que só tinha a cama no quarto.

\- Huh, cadê os cabos? - ela riu e ofeguei quando fui empurrado na cama e ela sentou em mim.

\- Esqueça os cabos Edward, tenho algo muito mais interessante pra te mostrar.

Oh Deus!

\- Eu, huh, eu... - ela mordeu o lábio e arrancou a camiseta, arfei ao ver o seu sutiã preto que mal parecia conter os seus seios, a sua pele era pálida, bonita e não estava fazendo bem para a minha sanidade.

\- Pare de pensar tanto, e aproveite. - a vi levar as mãos atrás das costas e imaginei que fosse soltar o sutiã, a minha respiração engatou.

\- O que está fazendo? - meio guinchei, meio gritei.

\- Não é obvio?

\- Não... - ela riu e soltou o sutiã, a minha boca caiu aberta ao ver os seus seios.

\- Estou te seduzindo. - piscou e engoli em seco, olhando para os seus seios, Jesus, eram huh, bonitos e grandes, as minhas mãos formigaram para tocá-los.

A minha ereção começou a ganhar vida, eu amaldiçoei a minha parte primitiva, que estava substituindo qualquer parte racional de meu cérebro.

Isabella me sentiu também, pois sorriu.

\- Eu estou vendo que está funcionando...

Ela escorregou de meu corpo, eu já estava preparado para fugir, quando a sua mão espalmou o meu pau sobre a calça... Eu arfei... Ela rapidamente abriu o meu jeans e empurrou a minha cueca, colocando a minha ereção para fora.

\- Isabella, eu não creio que deva fazer isso...

\- Eu creio que eu deva sim! - ela gemeu olhando para o meu tamanho e corei miseravelmente.

\- Isabella, por favor...

\- O seu pau é grande.

\- Jesus... - ela riu e para o meu completo choque, ela lambeu a ponta, arfei...

\- E gostoso... Isso é bom para mim... - piscou e me colocou todo na boca.

Gemi com a sensação, eu a ouvi suspirar com o meu pau em sua boca. Céus! Eu nunca havia sentido nada igual.

\- Poderia te chupar por horas... - ela gemeu e me contorci ficando mais duro.

Ela sorriu lambendo os lábios, e em seguida, me deu uma lambida que quase me fez vir, arfei, e quando ela estava para me colocar na boca de novo, a porta se abriu.

\- Hey por que estão demorando tan... Merda... - Emmett grunhiu e fechou a porta em seguida.

\- Droga! Eu devia ter fechado a porta. - aproveitei a sua distração e saí da cama como um louco, ajeitando as minhas calças.

\- Eeeeu preciso ir...

\- Mas não terminamos, você nem gozou...

\- Fica pra próxima! - assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca, fiquei vermelho como um tomate, ela riu.

\- Vai ter próxima?

\- Não foi o que quis dizer, eu uh... – os meus olhos sem querer pararam em seus peitos, e grunhi. - Tenho que ir...

Mais rápido do que já andei na minha vida, saí do quarto e fui para a sala. Não encontrei Emmett e imaginei que tenha ido e pior, com raiva de mim.

Merda!

Fui para o meu apartamento e estaquei ao vê-lo sentado no sofá vendo um jogo e bebendo cerveja.

\- Emmett?!

\- Hey cara!

\- Ainda está aqui? - ele parou no meio da bebida.

\- Quer que eu vá?

\- Não, não, só achei que estava bravo sabe, huh, pelo que aconteceu.

\- Ah, de boa cara, ela prefere você, divirta-se!

\- Mas você não ia me ajudar a me livrar dela?

\- Homem, você não parecia querer se livrar dela. - corei miseravelmente.

\- É que ela me pegou de surpresa... - ele riu.

\- E que boa surpresa, hein?

\- Jesus! Ela me atacou e eu não pude pensar, não quando ela estava sem camisa.

\- Eu não o culpo cara. Ela tem um belo par de tetas. - torci o nariz, Emmett era tão vulgar, às vezes... Ok, quase sempre!

\- Emmett! - ele piscou.

\- Ela tem... Então parabéns!

\- Não há o porquê de dar-me os parabéns. Não aconteceu nada e nem vai acontecer.

\- Por quê?

\- Bem, eu e ela não temos nada em comum.

\- Como sabe?

\- O quê?

\- Que não têm nada em comum? Você já conversou com ela?

\- Huh, não, na verdade.

\- Convide-a para sair. Ela pode ser exatamente o seu tipo.

\- Emmett, ao contrário de você, eu admiro uma mulher mais pela sua mente do que pela sua bunda.

\- Isso é uma pena cara! Por que ela tem uma bunda fantástica. - rolei os olhos, era impossível falar com Emmett, às vezes... Ok, quase sempre!

\- Então, quer pedir algo pra comer?

\- Pode apostar! A rejeição sua da menina, me deixou com fome.

\- Ela não é minha menina!

\- Sim, continue dizendo isso a si mesmo.

Rolei os olhos e fui pegar os menus de restaurantes, como já disse, era impossível falar com Emmett às vezes... Ok, quase sempre!

•••

\- O mundo em que vivemos é feito de átomos. Os átomos são feitos de coisas ainda menores chamadas _quarks_ e elétrons. Há outra coisa tão pequena que ainda não sabemos muito sobre ela, chamada fóton, esses átomos e elétrons têm comportamentos bizarros de vez em quando, nunca podemos saber exatamente onde estão. Não é por falta de instrumentos potentes, é uma lei da física, chamada _Princípio da Incerteza_ de Heinsenberg, que diz que nunca saberemos a exata posição das coisas. Nunca saberemos onde os elétrons de um átomo estão exatamente. Nunca! É algo estranhíssimo, mas é a verdade. Há elétrons que, inclusive, somem de um lugar e reaparecem em outro, algo como um teletransporte. Não dá para ver que caminho que seguiram para ir de um lugar a outro, só sabemos que eles fazem isso.

\- Então o Senhor acredita que o teletransporte é possível?

\- Bem, tudo é possível na Física, e ao mesmo tempo não é... - sorri para a turma avançada de Física, mas o meu sorriso morreu quando vi um dos garotos olhando com a boca aberta para algo atrás de mim.

Tendo um mau pressentimento, me recusei a olhar, mas como estávamos em um corredor, de frente para a minha sala e praticamente quase todos os alunos e até alguns professores pararam para olhar, tive que olhar também e não me decepcionei quando vi que Isabella caminhava em minha direção com uma saia rodada vermelha, uma camisa branca meio transparente e que deixava a sua barriga de fora, além de saltos muito altos.

Reparei também que ela segurava uma pequena cesta, quando parou na minha frente, engoli em seco.

\- Isabella?

\- Professor Cullen. - me movi desconfortável, por algum motivo, ela me chamando de Professor e ainda usando aquela roupa me deixou uh, excitado.

Oh não, o que essa mulher está fazendo comigo?

\- O que está fazendo aqui?

\- Bem, eu sei que me comportei de maneira terrível e vim me desculpar pelo que fiz com você em meu quarto. - ela fez um biquinho sexy.

\- Cara o que ela fez com você no quarto dela? - olhei feio para o Sr. Whitlock que se calou e me voltei para Isabella.

\- Não havia necessidade Isabella, já foi esquecido.

\- Bem, se já foi esquecido, é porque não fiz direito.

\- Acredite-me fez muito bem. - ela riu.

\- Ah é?

\- Sim, huh, agora deve ir, eu, eu... – céus, o que eu tinha que fazer agora?

\- Mas já? Nem lhe dei o meu presente.

\- Eu tenho aula...

\- Não tem não!

\- Sr. Whitlock... - resmunguei pra ver se o moleque se calava e ele deu de ombros.

\- Nos dispensou mais cedo.

Merda!

Eu tinha que ser um Professor bonzinho? Isso iria mudar na segunda feira!

\- Ah é... Eu tinha me esquecido...

\- Ótimo! Já que não tem nenhum compromisso, me mostre a sua sala. Quem sabe não aproveita o seu presente? - moveu as sobrancelhas e as minhas orelhas ficaram vermelhas, ouvi os alunos rindo e grunhi, me virando para eles.

\- Vocês não iam embora?

\- Aqui está mais interessante. - murmurou um dos garotos.

\- Vai ser muito mais interessante o teste surpresa na segunda. Aposto que as notas serão interessantíssimas. - eles arregalaram os olhos e correram para longe, sorri satisfeito.

Ao me voltar para Isabella, ela me olhava com os olhos arregalados.

\- O quê? - perguntei ansiosamente e ela se aproximou mais.

\- Você fica sexy todo mandão!

Ai meu Deus!

Agarrei o seu braço, a arrastei para a minha sala e fechei a porta, trancando-a.

\- Isabella, o que faz aqui? E como sabe onde eu trabalho?

\- Emmett me contou.

\- Aquele traidor... - ela riu e esticou a cestinha para mim, hesitante, mas a peguei e fiquei surpreso ao ver muffins e cookies.

\- Eu fiz para me desculpar por ter te agarrado.

\- Huh, obrigado...

\- Sempre que precisar, e eu realmente queria me desculpar.

\- Não acho que queira de verdade. - resmunguei, ela colocou as mãos na cintura e arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Ah é? E por que acha isso?

\- Pelas suas roupas. - ela sorriu sem nenhum pingo de vergonha.

\- Bem, eu pensei que seria apropriada para pedir desculpas a um Professor. - piscou e gemi.

\- Isabella, isso não é certo! Você não pode vir ao meu trabalho, vestida como uma aluna safada. - ela suspirou.

\- Você está absolutamente certo, eu não tenho jeito! - ela se virou, foi até a minha mesa e se curvou sobre ela... Ergueu a saia me dando uma excelente visão de sua bunda com a calcinha fio dental vermelha.

\- O que esta fazendo? - guinchei e ela balançou o bumbum.

\- Esperando você me dar umas palmadas, ora!

Jesus, essa mulher irá acabar comigo.

\- Por favor, Isabella...

\- Sabe, você deveria me chamar de Srta. Swan... Vai ser mais gostoso...

\- O quê?

\- Quando me fuder sobre a sua mesa.

\- Eu não vou praticar o coito com você! - ela se levantou me olhando com a boca aberta.

\- O que você disse?

\- Bem, huh, que não praticaremos o coito.

\- Jesus, você falando assim me deixa com mais tesão.

Pelo amor de Deus!

\- Isabella... - comecei e ela me ignorou, voltando a se debruçar sobre a mesa - Isabella... - ela passou a mão na bunda e estava retirando a calcinha... - Srta. Swan? - grunhi e ela parou na mesma hora.

Fui apressadamente, pronto para empurrar a calcinha de volta, mas ao ficar cara a cara com a sua bunda, tive que admitir, era mesmo maravilhosa... Hesitante, toquei-a e ela suspirou, abriu as pernas, gemi baixinho ao ver a sua entrada.

\- Está molhada...

\- Só de ficar perto do Senhor, Professor Cullen. – o meu pau se contorceu e começou a ganhar vida em minhas calças que ficaram muito, mas muito apertadas.

\- Isso não está certo... - gemi levando a mão a sua entrada, suspirando com o calor e a umidade.

\- Está sim, me foda Professor... Vamos praticar o coito...

\- Mas nem nos conhecemos... - gemi pronto para empurrar um dedo dentro dela, mas ela se moveu se afastando e fui para trás.

\- É esse o problema?

\- Huh?

\- Você não me quer fuder, por que não nos conhecemos?

\- Bem, huh, eu acredito que praticar o coito sem sentimentos é errado. - ela sorriu.

\- Você é perfeito!

\- O quê?

Sorrindo, lambeu os lábios e voltou a se curvar, agora me foda, vamos nos conhecer depois. Olhei sua bunda com a boca aberta.

\- O quê? - repeti e ela abriu as pernas.

\- Venha Professor Cullen, preciso de seu pau.

Foda-se! Foi como se ela tivesse ligado um interruptor em mim, ao me chamar de Professor... ...o meu pau estava estalando de tão duro.

Voltei a me aproximar, encarei a sua bunda maravilhosa e passei as mãos nela. Ela gemeu e abriu mais as pernas, se conseguir conte-me, agarrei a sua calcinha e a rasguei, ela gemeu mais.

\- Me foda, agora...

\- Aqui mesmo?

\- Sim Professor, eu quero o seu pau dentro de mim, por favor. - gemi e abri as minhas calças, as deixei escorregar até os meus joelhos e empurrei a cueca para baixo.

\- Você está pronta, ou eu preciso lubrificá-la antes? - ela riu e esfregou as coxas.

\- Acredite, eu estou muito lubrificada, mas por que você não olha? - me aproximei mais e ambos gememos quando o meu pau roçou em sua bunda.

Levei a minha mão a sua entrada e empurrei um dedo dentro, ela estava muito lubrificada.

\- Estava certa... Eu, uh, vou entrar...

\- Sim, me faça sua...

Engolindo em seco, levei o meu pau a sua entrada e arfei com o calor. Ela abriu mais as pernas, eu forcei a cabeça a entrar, Jesus era tão apertado...

\- Mais, mais...

\- Está apertado... - os meus dentes rangiam.

\- É que nunca entrou um do seu tamanho.

\- Oh certo, mas pode aguentar?

\- Eu vou aguentar! Foda-me, mete em mim... – as suas palavras me deixaram com mais tesão, abrindo mais as suas pernas comecei a entrar.

Foi apertado, muito apertado, mas aos poucos foi entrando e foi delicioso. Era molhado e quente, o meu pau parecia que iria rasgar ao meio de tão bom, ela gemeu rebolando a bunda e agarrei os seus quadris para mantê-la quieta.

\- Está bom Srta. Swan?

\- Ah Professor, está uma delícia! Eu nunca fui tão preenchida... Me foda! Me fode com o seu pau grande! - corei mais ainda, essa conversa suja não era pra mim, mas estranhamente, me deixava mais excitado.

\- Agora?

\- Sim, agora, me foda forte!

\- Porra... - arfei e ainda segurando os seus quadris comecei a meter.

Ela arfou e empinou mais a bunda, gemendo, me enterrei mais e ela gritou, gemeu e passei a investir mais e mais rápido.

Ambos respirávamos com dificuldade, mas não parava de fudê-la... Ela gemia e rebolava, eu estava praticamente em transe, vendo o meu pau sair e entrar de sua vagina molhada e rosada... As minhas investidas estavam cada vez mais fortes e em breve eu viria, empurrei mais duro e mais fundo, parece que foi exatamente o que ela queria, pois o seu corpo tremeu sob o meu e ela gritou gemendo.

Senti os músculos de seu sexo pulsando em volta de meu pau, apertando-o com tanta força que quase perdi o ar... Isabella deu mais um grito, e em seguida, ela ficou mole, sobre a mesa.

\- Srta. Swan? Devo parar? - eu parei de me mexer, mas o seu sexo ainda apertava o meu pau. Eu sabia que se continuasse, eu viria dentro dela, ainda não havia gozado, mas ela parecia morta sobre a mesa.

Ela me empurrou com a bunda pra trás, eu obedeci... ...em seguida, ela estava de joelho e engolindo o meu pau. Eu arfei com o calor de sua boca e sabendo que ela lambia o meu pau com o gosto de seu sexo, me deixou muito mais duro, ao ponto de vir...

\- Srta. Swan, eu vou... ...vou... - ela tirou o meu pau da boca e chupo as minhas bolas.

\- Venha Professor... Goze na minha boquinha, quero o seu leitinho. - gemeu e voltou a me abocanhar, aí, foi a minha perdição.

Eu vim com força e ela bebeu tudinho... Quando acabei, ela continuou a me chupar até não ter mais nada no meu pau.

Encarei-a ofegante e ela sorriu lambendo os lábios carnudos.

\- Delicioso! - as minhas bochechas coraram, ela sorriu e ficou de pé ajeitando a sua saia.

\- Huh... - olhei em volta sem saber o que fazer, ou o que dizer... Congelei quando ela me ajudou com as minhas calças, e ao fechar o último botão, me olhou sorrindo.

\- Obrigada Professor Cullen! Depois desse castigo prometo ser uma boa menina. - piscou e ri sem fôlego.

\- Certo, huh de nada! - ela riu e se voltou para mim.

\- Agora que tiramos isso do nosso sistema, que tal um jantar?

\- Jantar?

\- Sim, disse que não faz sexo, ou como você diria coito, com quem não conhece.

\- Bem, não...

\- Então, está na hora de nos conhecermos, porque definitivamente vamos fazer isso de novo.

Olhei para ela de boca aberta, ela sorriu e começou a sair da sala, então ela parou na porta.

\- Você vem Professor Cullen? – assenti, peguei as minhas coisas, a minha cesta e a segui.

\- Então Isabella, de onde você é? - ela sorriu brilhante, se aproximou mais de mim e sem pensar segurei a sua mão, ato que a fez sorrir mais.

Talvez, de vez em quando, praticar o coito antes de conhecer a pessoa não fosse tão ruim assim, às vezes podia ser até bom, muito bom!

\- Sou de uma cidadezinha em Washington, e você?

Sorri e passei a falar sobre mim, mas na minha mente, só vinha uma questão importante...

 **Será que ela poderia usar essa roupa novamente em um encontro futuro?**

 **FIM?!**

* * *

 **N/A: UHUHUHUH \o/ é meu aniversario \o/**

 **Quem está animadoooooo, eu estou \o/**

 **E mais um ano se passou e nós aki curtindo fic**

 **Muito legal em povo pervo \o/**

 **Ainda amo escrever e tenhooo muitas e muitas ideias pra escrever, então comentem muitão e quem quiser me dar um presente passo meu endereço :p kkkkkkkkkkk**

 **agora quem for pobre que nem eu, só comentar que ja é um PRESENTÃOOOO ;)**

 **Obrigada por estarem mais um ano em minha vida pervas \o/**

 **As antigas, as novas e as que virão, são todas bem vindas no meu coração \o/**

 **bjss e fuiii.**

 **N/B** – Eita, Eita, o niver é dela, mas todos nós, fãs e leitores quem somos agraciados! Parabéns Paulinha, que Deus te abençoe SEMPRE, que te traga muitas realizações, alegrias, saúde e prosperidade... Viva a DIVA!

 **TUCA**


End file.
